


What get's Robert Going...

by screamingwriter



Series: Married Robron [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron loves his husband, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Married Life, Suggestive Themes, roberts got some weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingwriter/pseuds/screamingwriter
Summary: The day after the wedding and before they head off on a honeymoon (no drama, just cute husbands), they head to the pub because they cannot be bothered to cook... they stumble across someone and at first Robert could care less...Until Aaron introduces himself to the bloke and then his husband; Robert... It's the first time it's been said out loud and it completely throws Robert..or:Roberts drags Aaron away after the introduction to make out with his husband in the pub bathroom like they were being secret lovers and not flipping married and had their own home...





	What get's Robert Going...

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so please be gentle, this was just for laughs and the result of a giddy chick who loves these men... no drama and Liv's slept at Gabbys bc Robrons got a lil wild..

                               Only way that Robert could describe his life at the moment—safe. He felt safe and secure and it all really came down to one person. 

 

Robert turned quietly and let his eyes land on his husband. His actual husband. He swallowed hard and flicked his eyes to Aaron’s hand that was laid on his chest. 

 

He stared at the ring and couldn’t help it. He leaned over and he grabbed Aaron’s hand. The big blob not even moving or noticing anything at first, Robert softly took his hand and then leaned down to press his lips. 

 

He felt the coldness from the ring under his lips but it almost was like a reminder that this was real. He kissed Aaron’s palm. 

 

_ “Now that we’ve gotten hitched, do I gotta deal with a sappy bloke?”  _

 

“Shut up.” But Robert said it with a huge grin. He let Aaron’s hand go and instead leaned over to the smiling man. He kissed his husband. 

 

——

 

          “The happy couple has arrived.” Chas announced as soon as she saw her son and her son in law enter the Woolpack. 

 

“Hmm are you sure they’re happy? They’ve left their bed..” Charity sniped as she borrowed another drink. 

 

Robert and Aaron scoffed at this, they’d needed a bit of food. Robert held back on telling them that they’d done everything but sleep last night and had only left the Mill for food. 

 

“Remind me again, is there anyone you got leaving your bed with you?” 

 

Charity glared at Aaron who smirked back in response. He pulled himself up at the bar and then looked to his mum. 

 

“Marlon up to cooking? Could really use a bite.” Aaron nodded his thank you when his mum nodded and made her way to the kitchen. 

 

Robert still had his hand, usually Aaron would make a joke about how clingy he was being or what he was getting at but he didn’t. He held his husbands hand. 

 

“Are you lot serving breaky?” 

 

The question made both men and the whole pub turn, the voice was unfamiliar and they hadn’t seen him around the village and everyone knew everyone. 

 

“For a price, yeah. Have a seat,” Charity gestured towards the bar or an empty table. The man nodded and made his way to the bar, he sat a few stools over from the newly wed. 

 

“Are you new, mate? Or passin’ on through?” Aaron asked, since the whole pub seemed to want to know. The newcomer lifted his head and cleared his throat. 

 

“I’m visiting a buddy of mine, but I’ve just heard he’s gone for holiday.” 

 

Everyone seemed to be listening. 

 

Robert leaned his head on his hand and paid half attention to whatever this random was saying. Aaron always wanted to be friendly at the weirdest of times. He couldn’t be all nice when Robert wanted him to do something around the house… 

 

“Names Cody,” the bloke leaned over and offered a hand. 

 

Aaron leaned over and shook it, “Aaron. This is my husband, Robert.” 

 

The whole pub sorta just jerked and they all looked to Aaron and had a look on their face… the shock of being so surprised by the introduction being astounding. 

 

But then everything went back into place and everyone resumed on. 

 

Not Robert. 

 

He sat there completely frozen. His hand went limp in Aaron’s and his head completely swam with the repeated sentence that had just come from Aaron. 

 

_ “My husband.”  _

 

Knowing it and then hearing it completely was different. Completely and utterly different from knowing it… 

 

“Oi, what’s up?” 

 

Roberts eyes had widened and he swallowed hard. He found it hard to speak, he found it hard to do anything. His mind had completely went blank. 

 

“Rob?” 

 

Aaron frowned and tugged Roberts hand, his husband blinked and stood up. Aaron watched him do so, completely forgetting Cody. Roberts grip on Aaron’s hand returned and he held it tight as he pulled his husband up to his feet. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

Robert said nothing, he basically dragged Aaron towards the bathroom. Aaron completely unknown to what was happening, was he gonna be sick? What—-

 

Robert pushed up the bathroom door and then his eyes made a quick run around the room. He pulled Aaron in and then turned to the door. He knocked the door jam out of the way and slammed it shut. He slid the door jam under the closed door. 

 

“Robert—are you doin’ my head in? Answer—“ 

 

Aaron’s back hit the wall, his eyes widened as Roberts hands found their way to his face. He said nothing as Robert pulled him in for a hard and breathless kiss. 

 

“ _Do you remember all the times we came in here?_ ” Robert murmured between them, he didn’t let Aaron respond. He couldn’t. He kissed him again. Aaron’s body felt as if it could be on fire. He kissed Robert back and was breathless when his husband pulled back. 

 

“What the hell are you doin'?"

 

“Did you hear what you said in there? To that bloke?” 

 

Aaron’s brows furrowed, he felt jumbled. He felt fuzzy as Roberts hands found their way from his face to his sides. 

 

“What are you doin’...” 

 

Roberts face seemed wild. He kept looking down at the man pressed against the wall like he could wreck him. 

 

“You called me your husband.”

 

“Are you winding me up? Is that not what you are?” Aaron snapped. He tried to move, “You scared me.” He went to break away but Roberts hand found his stomach and he pressed against it. 

 

Keeping him in place. 

 

Aaron glanced down, he frowned and flicked his eyes up. 

 

“Say it again…”

 

Aaron’s eyes widened at the desperation in Roberts voice. His breathing hadn’t slowed and he leaned back against the wall. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

Aaron’s eyes searched Roberts face, his pupils were blown and he kept glancing from his eyes to his lips. 

 

“ _You’re my husband.”_

 

Aaron couldn’t exactly complain when Robert leaned in and kissed him hard. His hands roaming over him for a brief crazy moment. He felt Robert press against him and almost wanted to laugh. 

 

“I married a absolute nutter.” Aaron mumbled helplessly against Roberts lips. He couldn’t help but let out a breathless laugh. 

 

Aaron tried to focus as Roberts lips made their way to his neck.

 

“Most men get their kicks from freaky stuff but no—-not my husband… my husband gets himself going from a bloody wor...…” Aarons teasing was abruptly done in when Robert kissed him again. Aaron’s hands found their way to the mans shoulders, he laid them there and melted into the kiss. He couldn't push Robert off and he didn't. He kissed him so hard and so filled with love that Aaron wanted this moment to never end.

 

“I’m not really hungry anymore.” Robert announced as he just about forced himself to break away from a panting mess of a Aaron. 

 

“You’re mental.”

 

“Yeah, no denying that. But so are you--you bloody married me.” 

 

“Shut up,” Aaron breathed out, a huge smile on his face. 

 

They both left the pub without a word. Aaron passed the Cody bloke with a nod. All eyes trained on them as they left hand and hand. 

 

_**“Can’t believe I’m jealous of them…**_ ” Charity said flatly. 


End file.
